


After Practice

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, i'm insane idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Jihyo wanted to reward her girlfriend for doing so well after a successful practice.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For Holly Jolly! I love you!!!!!

"You did so well today, baby." Jihyo said as she cuddled up against her girlfriend while feeding her some pudding.

"You think so?" She pouted before taking another spoonful of the treat.

"I know so. You're so talented and you know it." She grinned, causing Momo's cheeks to tint a little.

"S-so are you. I know today was a bit crazy for you but you still did a great job." She said as she nuzzled her cheek against her shoulder.

"Aww, thanks sweetie. I don't mind the chaos. You girls are what makes being in the group a lot of fun anyway."

"We really do appreciate you. There's no doubt it."

"The feeling is mutual." Jihyo said softly as she cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, tasting the vanilla pudding against her lips as Momo squealed a bit in happiness. The kiss lingered for a bit before Momo pulled away slowly, giving her a cute smile.

"Shall we get ready for bed?"

"Totally."

\---

After the pair had washed up and brushed their teeth, they want back to their room and changed into their pajamas. They crawled back into bed together before Jihyo offered to brush Momo's hair. The dancer couldn't pass up the offer so she sat up and handed her the brush that was sitting on her night stand. Jihyo sat behind her her and gently began to brush her hair, letting it glide against her head. Momo's eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the moment, feeling at peace while her girlfriend continued to take care of her.

"Your hair is so pretty, Momo."

"Mmm, you're being too kind now."

"It's the truth though. I'd never lie to you."

"I know." Momo said as she smiled to herself since Jihyo couldn't see her.

Jihyo finally stopped brushing her hair which Momo waited patiently to see what she would do next. The leader leaned in to finally place a kiss against her bare shoulder. Momo shuddered in pleasure as she felt her warm lips brush against her skin, making her way to her neck. Momo leaned back against her to feel more of her glorious kisses as Jihyo dropped the brush and started to kiss a bit harder against her neck, her tongue flattening against the side of her neck before latching her lips against her skin. She began to suck and nibble on it, leaving dark blue marks that Momo loves so much. She felt so relaxed with was going on and she didn't mind receiving a bit more.

"J-Jihyo.." Momo moaned out, biting her lips from how good it felt.

Jihyo smirked as she ran her hand against her thigh before sliding it into her pajama shorts to find her clit. Once she found it, she began to rub it in fast motion, causing Momo to pant heavily from her amazing touch. She threw head back and spread her legs more apart, making it easier for Jihyo to slide her hand in more. She felt the wetness cover her fingers instantly, loving how it coated it her digits so nicely. She finally stuck a few fingers inside of her before thrusting in a steady pace, giving Momo the best feeling that she could imagine.

"O-oh gosh! Fuck!! Jihyo!!!" 

"You're doing so well, baby..as always." She whispered against her ear before biting her lobe. Momo's legs were practically shaking at the point. It only took a few more minutes before she finally came all over her fingers. Jihyo slowed down her pace, allowing Momo to take her time to milk everything out.

"Easy there, baby...good girl."

Momo finally rested her had back against Jihyo's shoulder and panted heavily against her neck, trying to regain proper breathing. Jihyo finally pulled out her fingers and gave her a sweet little smile.

"Now let's get you cleaned up again, missy."

\---

After finally cleaning up again, they got into bed together and wrapped their arms around each other. Jihyo played with her girlfriend's hair lovingly as she watched her slowly fall asleep. 

"Thank you for everything, Jihyo." Momo muttered before finally closing her eyes.

"Anytime, my princess." She leaned in to kiss the top of her head. "You always do well."

And with that, Momo fell asleep in her arms without a smile leaving her face.


End file.
